Of The Darkness
by Raven The Demon Mistress
Summary: What if Raven was raised in Hell by her father? What if Raven came to Earth after that as a villain? What does this have to do with another leader in Hell? Read and find out. Reviews, good and bad, excepted. future chapter are longer than the Prologue.


Prologue: Betrothed for Peace in Hell

Raven hid in the royal garden, escaping her nurses that were supposed to tend to her every need and keep watch of her. If they didn't find her soon, they feared Trigon would unleash his wrath on them, if he found out. Raven hid behind a thistle bush, waiting for the three nurses to pass.

"Your highness?! Princess Raven?! Where are you lurking child?!" The eldest of the nurses called out for her. The eldest nurse was also the shortest, but she had been caring for Raven her whole life. All three nurses had white hair and red skin, although none of the Demons had antlers like Lord Trigon did. They wore tan tunics with pants and a leather strap to hold them together, they wore such vassal clothes because they were merely that; servants.

Raven on the other hand, had two forms since she was a half breed; her Demon form, and her human form. Her Demon form, which she was in now, had red skin and eyes, four of them like her father, with white hair. Her human form had grey skin, purple hair and eyes, but only one set of eyes. Her dress was that of royalty; a blue dress that reached her feet and sleeves that hooked onto her middle finger to keep from slipping, also adorned with her red jewel belt and hair in a braid reaching past her hips.

Raven felt the nurses' presence fade away but not out of sight, she breathed a sigh. Why did her father think she was weak? To need her hand and foot waited on, never to let her have her own space.

"Why are you hiding?" Raven spun around to face her favorite brother.

"Shut up! Why do you think I'm hiding? To get away from them, duh," Raven scoffed.

"If you don't like them, tell father," Jesse suggested.

"It's not that I don't like them, it's just that I don't get space away from them at all, unless I hide," She glared at him, causing him to smirk.

Jesse was only five years older than her, yet they were best friends. He was like all other Demons in Hell; red skin and eyes, with either white or black hair, his was white. He wore a green shirt and black pants, hardly even worn because he was royalty.

The nurses spotted Jesse standing by a bush.

"Prince Jesse, have you seen your sister, Raven?" One of them asked.

"Raven? Oh there she is!" He pointed behind the nurses who turned in haste as they saw an image of Raven dart down the corridor and into the palace; they sprinted after the false image.

"Thanks," Raven muttered as she got up and dusted her dress.

"Anytime little sis'," He flashed a grin, and walked beside Raven into the palace, the opposite side of where the nurses entered.

They walked down a corridor and into a long hallway with paintings of those who've ruled before Trigon; Lucifer and such, he now owned a bar on Earth in a place called Las Angeles, his bar was named 'Dis'. Rather ironic for the former devil to name a bar after the third greatest city in Hell. They chatted idly about their teachings and funny stories, while passing halls and doors; one of which they could hear their father in. They stopped and pressed their ears to the door to listen.

**"I cannot stress enough how we need to keep the borders of our cities from clashing," **Trigon spoke, sounding even-toned.

**"I agree, but our cities have been at war for decades, signing a treaty would be like asking for more disorder to occur," **Another Demon Lord spoke, **"But I assume you have a way to make peace between the two most power levels of Hell?" ** He asked in disbelief.

**"Actually, I do. The only way any treaty would work; a marriage to unite our families," **Trigon proposed. Raven looked at Jesse, uncertain of the outlook, and a ping of fear.

**"I only hail sons from my throne," **The Demon droned. The two offsprings listened intently.

**"Your only unmarried, Fezek I believe, will marry my daughter Raven,"** Trigon continued.

**"Raven you say? The half-breed? She's the only Demon powerful enough to bridge the gap between Hell and Earth. She is the perfect one for my son, Prince of wrath, as she is Pride. But they need a firstborn to complete the treaty; marriage it is then," **The Demon said as if he was proud of himself.

**"And Raven is of a ripe age, fourteen; she will bear the child to create peace," **Trigon assured.

**"You are most gracious, High Lord Trigon," **The Demon praised his king.

Raven backed away from the door, her hand over her mouth in mute shock. She dashed down the hallway and into a foyer, then up three flights of steps and into her room. Jesse was on her heels the entire time, but he stopped outside her door.

"Raven, it's not as bad as it seems. You'll see, I'm sure this 'Fezek' is a fine young man that is worthy of your hand… Raven?" Jesse soothed.

"… I'm nothing more than a bargaining chip!" Raven yelled, it was obvious she was crying.

"They mean well! No more danger for us to leave the palace," He tried again, to no avail.

"I am a simple pawn! I won't even live her anymore!" She wailed, he heard her muffled sobs.

"Hold on!" Jesse rand down the hall and banged on Jared's door, an angry big brother answered.

"What is your problem Envy?!" Jared hissed.

"Raven is betrothed, and she isn't supposed to know about it and she doesn't want to marry Fezek!" Jesse spilled all at once.

"Oh? And did you think about sending her to Earth? She is a portal and they'd never look there," Jared said in annoyance.

"Oh um, no, I hadn't. Thanks a bunch!" Jesse sprinted down the hall again to his sisters' room, this time barging in to find her crying on her bed. Her room was full of dark reds and blues, and a hint of silver occasionally.

"I know the answer to our problem! We send you to Earth!" Jesse said triumphantly, Raven looked up from her tear-soaked pillow she clutched.

"Would it work?" She asked.

"No, we're all fucked," He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes, causing Raven to smile slightly, "Of course it'll work! Here I know a spell for transporting from Hell, I'll teach it to you," Jesse smiled, Raven smiled back.

She could always trust Jesse.


End file.
